


Two super soldiers vs period cramps

by Pigeonprince3



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Period Cramps, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Male Character, Use of words period and pads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonprince3/pseuds/Pigeonprince3
Summary: Steve helps Bucky through his cramps.Please read tags before reading this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Two super soldiers vs period cramps

Bucky knew that it was almost time for his period again, but he didn’t track it so it was always a guessing game. He did try to track it A few times but he’d forget or would feel to dysphoric. He knew it was almost time for based on the cramping that was currently making it hard form him too concentrate.

Steve wasn’t home currently he was out getting groceries, Bucky knew he needed pads from the store, but god he didn’t want to call Steve and tell him. 

He knew he should get up and check to see if it started yet too, before it ruined his pajamas. He went too lay down for awhile before Steve got back. 

That’s how Steve found him when he Returned home, Bucky curled up in the middle of the bed, with blood soaked through his white pajama pants.  
“Oh honey” he said softly moving to sit by him.

“What.....uh.....huh” Bucky mumbled under his breath, while blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Steve”  
“Yeah buck?”  
Steve was only met with snores as an answer as Bucky had already gone back too sleeping.

Steve quietly got up and went to get everything ready for Bucky. He quickly got a pair of pajamas out, some old stained pink set of pajama pants that and a white t shirt that he couldn’t remember whose it was at this point. He sat them down on the counter and started letting the shower warm up. He had already bought pads at while at the store, Bucky was never able to track his cycle, but Steve did. He put a pad in an old pair of boxers as well as you could and went to retrieve Bucky.

After about ten minutes Bucky was finally up and on his way too the shower, muttering something along the lines of, “ If you even think about getting in the shower with me I’ll chop your dick off and feed it back too you, Rogers”.

While Bucky was showering Steve went and got them both snacks some fruits and a chocolate bar for buck. When Bucky say the chocolate he grumbled out a few threats to Steve,“ about how he ain’t a women and he doesn’t need chocolate” ,then grabbed and eat it all faster then anybody should be able too. After their snacks Steve got him too lay back down on the clean sheets and blankets he’d just put on the bed, and they curled up in the still warm blankets from the dryer, and napped.

Although Bucky won’t admit he loves being spoiled by his Steve and Steve loves taking care of him.


End file.
